1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to communication of information between aircraft, and particularly to the sharing of information about potential flight hazards between aircraft using a variety of data links.
2. Description of Related Art
Pilots of aircraft flying near hazards have a need to be informed of the nature and location of those hazards, but existing systems are not optimal for communicating such information to pilots. Adverse weather conditions, such as turbulence and icing conditions, may not be reliably detected by ground systems. Similarly, flocks of birds, which may present a hazard to aircraft, may not be reliably detected by ground systems, especially when they are at some distance from aground station.
Pilots of other nearby aircraft may on occasion be aware of hazards, and sensors on other aircraft may provide alerts about local conditions such as turbulence, but it may be impractical for a pilot on an aircraft to relay warnings to other aircraft entering the area, especially while flying in or near a hazard.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system for providing data, including, information related to hazards, to pilots of aircraft.